Black Soul
by Maka AlbarnEaterEvans
Summary: Soul keeps going Black eyes as Maka calls it and hurts everyone around him including Maka. She wants to help Soul but he keeps pushing her away. Take a trip into Soul's head his past like friends, Love , parents , pain. Will Maka be able to help Soul?
1. Behind those Red Eyes

**Maka**

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked and turned over to my side to see what time it was. 10:30 I nlinked twice to make sure it was right. I sat up slowly and sat there on my edge of my bed. *Soul Must be hungry* i stood up and slipped my slippers on to my feet. I walked out my door to see Soul and BlackStar sitting at the table.

My eyes widen.

Soul: Maka is everything alright?

BlackStar: NICE PJ'S THERE MAKA! HAHAHA

Maka:yeah im fine.

At the moment i looked down to see what i was wearing. My eyes got bigger i was in short shorts and a spagittie strapped shirt.

Maka:Ekkk!

I ran back to my room and slammed my door then laid on it for a second. I could her Soul and BlackStar talking

Soul:Uhhh what just happened?

BlackStar: I dont know but Maka looked fine! HAHAHA!

SLAP.

Soul;Dont ever talk that way about Maka

I gasped and stood up from the door. I rubbed my eyes and walked over to my closet, i picked out a jean skirt and a aqua blue spaghetti strapped shirt with black flats and a purple belt. I walked over to my mirror and brushed my hair. and put in pigtales. * Alright!* Walked out of my room to see soul eating eggs with blackStar.

Soul: Maka why are you dressed that way?

BlackStar:her and Tsubaki are going shopping.

Maka: Yup! Hey Soul can you give me a ride?

Soul looked up and said Sure

Soul:Blackstar can you wait her?

Blackstar: OKAY! But im eating ur eggs!

Soul: sure, Come on Maka.

We walked out the door and started down the stairs.

Soul: what time are you going to be back?

Maka: not sure but i will be back before 6:00pm

Soul: Okay.

We both went climbed on his bike and started off. I was holding his waist. He was so warm i laid my head on him.

Soul: Maka you alright?

Maka: Just fin as i raised my head up and smiled.

I could see Soul's eyes dark red i always wondered why they were that colour. Some people say its cuz his different and that his not a human. But i dont care what they think. But at that moment Soul's eyes went black.

Maka:SOUL!

Soul: Its okay Maka lets go a little faster!

The bike started to much fast i was scared this was not soul. He would never do this when he knows i hate it.

Maka; SOUL STOP IM SCARED! YOUR GOING TO FAST!

At that moment i could feel his hands lets go of the bike and he hit the breaks. We both flew forwards in the air. I was screaming. moving in the air i could feel someone grab on my waist tightly. I looked back too see it was Soul but his eyes were red again? What? Next thing i knew we hit a wall. my faced scratched against it. I could feel the blood starting coming out. I tried to catch my breath but the we crashed on to the ground so hard i could feel the wind get knocked out of me. I laid there on soul with my eyes closed. trying to breath but it hurt. I could feel Souls grip of me letting go. I opened my eyes slowly to see a crowd of people gathering around us.

Maka:Soul?

But then i could feel my eyes close on me. Trying to breath but it hurt i could feel the tears coming down.I tried again to get up slowly. I rolled off Soul so i could see him.I laid there beside Soul and sat up slowly and looked at his face. His eyes closed. I touched it and just looked at him. i got on my knee;s the best i could but i could feel myself give out on me. i fell on top of Soul again. i touched my face and looked at my hand to see my hand full of blood and i could feel myself giving out and i dropped my head my eyes closed trying to breath. But then Dark.

Maka; SOUL!

I opened my eyes and sat up to see i was in the hospital. I looked around freaking out.

Maka: SOUL! WHERE ARE YOU!

I could not breath i was scared and a million things were going through my head at that time. But then Stain walked in.

Stain: Maka Its okay! Soul's alright.

Maka: Where is he!

Stain: His just in the cafe.

Maka: I wanna see him.

Stain: Alright i will bring you.

he brought over a wheel chair.

Maka: Im alright to walk. But then i felt my legs fall on me and i landed on the ground. I looked up confuse.

Maka: WHAT WRONG WITH ME?

Stain: You had a major blood loss. He picked me up and placed me in the chair.

i was in my green and yellow PJ's.

Satin placed a blanked on me. And then rolled me out of the room and down the hall to the elevator.

We got to the cafe.I could see Soul with Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Black Star.

! he got up and walked over to me.

Soul; Maka are you okay?

Maka: Im fine really! I got up and tried to walk to show him that i was fine. But then i still could not hold myself. i fell forward. I felt Soul grabbed me in his arms. and hold me. He grabbed my legs.

Soul: Lets take you back to your room okay?

Maka; Sure? My eyes got bigger as i watched Soul carry me to my room. He laid me there on the hospital bed.

Soul: Maka Im sorry...I dont know what happened...I feel so bad that i wanna die...

I looked at him and held his hand. He looked up at me.

Maka: Its okay. I know that you never would mean to do that to me on peruse. I trust you.

He lowered his head and let go of my hand. I looked at him confuse.

Maka: Soul?

He turned away from me so i could not see his face.I looked at the wall. Next thing i knew he was on his knee's.

Maka: Soul?

Soul: I made a promise to myself The day we became partners that i would never let you get hurt i keep you safe even if it meant i would die.

I looked at him with my eyes wide

Soul: But Maka its all my fault you hurt he slammed his hand on the wall.

Maka: ITS NOT YOUR FAULT!

Soul: What?

Maka: When it happened your eyes were Black.

Soul Looked at me with his eyes wide.

Maka: I know you would not hurt me Soul thats why were partners.

he just stood there with his eyes looking at me.

Maka:Soul?

At that moment Stain came in.

Stain: okay Maka ur all set to go home but your father will be driving you too.

Maka: oh boy...

Spirt: MAKA! MY LITTLE GIRL!

I put a pillow to my face.

Soul: Maka its okay i will take you down.

I looked up and nodded my head.

Stain: You should be able to walk know Maka.

I stood up a bit wobbly but alright. We made are way down to the Car

Soul: * I wonder if Maka is okay... How could i let myself do that to her.*

Maka: * Im getting tired* i laid my head on the window and closed my eyes.

Soul * She's falling asleep...That must not be conformable.*

Soul: Maka if you want you can lay on my shoulder.

I looked at him and nodded okay and laid on his shoulder.

Soul * I will never let it happen again*

We walked in the front door of the house. I went to my room to sleep i was tired. i was already in my PJ's to i walked to my bed and went under the covers and turned to my side and closed my eyes. * why would Soul freak out so much about me? * Next thing i knew i was alseep

**Soul**

I walked to the kitchen went in the fridge and remembered we had no food. * WHY WAS I SO STUPID!* And what did Maka mean but that i had black eyes? Maybe she was seeing things. I wonder if she is sleeping. I walked over to her room and opened the door slowly. I walked over to her bed to see her fast asleep. I smiled. She is so strong and acts like everything is okay when its not. Why would she say its not my fault? I walked out of the room and shut the door.

KNOCK KNOCK!

I walked to the door and opened it to see Kid.

Kid: Hey you ditched us at the hospital.

Soul: oh yeah.. Im sorry about that i wanted to get maka back home.

Kid:its alright. But i have never seen you worry so much about her before.

Soul: I...

I walked over to the kitchen table. And Kid fallowed me.

Kid: You have some feelings for her dont you.

Soul: For Maka?

Kid: Yeah

Soul: Pffff yeah right

Kid: you say that know but what about when you were running around the hospital trying to find her?

Soul: So?

Kid Okay then i still say you like her.

Soul: I DONT SHE IS MY MIESTER! Plus im never going to love another girl.

Kid: Huh? What do you mean?

Soul: You cant tell anyone but right know your the only one that can help me.

Kid: alright.

Soul: two years before i meet Maka i was with a girl name Nikki.

Kid: what she look like?

Soul: Long blood hair. She keep it in a ponytail. Blue eyes. She wore a blue dress what would fo up to her knee's it was jean like dress and it looked ike overall but in a dress form with a white shirt under it with black boots and and leather jacket.

Kid: she sounds pretty. WAS SHE SERMATRICAL?

I looked at him with a weird look

Soul: She was pretty everything i could ask for she had her own style.

Kid: what happened?

Soul: i hurt her...

Kid How?

Soul: I dont know...

Kid: How can you not know?

I closed my eyes and lowered my head.

Soul: Cuz i dont i will never know.

Kid: So she was your first girlfriend?

Soul: No we just had a thing. and were going to go out but then one day when we were out in the field something happened but i dont remember a thing.

Kid: That must be hard.

He put his hand on my back and looked at me.

Soul: it is. If i would go back or even find her and find out what i did. So i dont do it again.

Kid: I understand you will make it man. Well i better be going it like 12:00 at night

Soul: okay bye.

I could hear the door close and i made my way to my room.


	2. Black eyes

Maka

i could hear the birds singing. I opened my eyes. and slowly sat up. i rubbed my eyes. i swung my feet to the side of my bed and stood up. I walked over to my mirror. My eyes widen. i could see a big band-aid on my cheek. * Oh yeah i almost forgot i cut my cheek.* I shook my head and went out my door. I walked in the kitchen and went in the fridge and got some eggs about the only thing we had in thr fridge. I turned the stove on and cooked some eggs. I could hear Soul's door open.

Soul: Maka what are you doing?

Maka: cooking breakfast?

Soul: but your still recovering.

Maka: I feel alot better today its fine. i said with a smile

But he just looked at me and walked over to the bathroom. *Hmm I wonder whats eating him?* I put the eggs on a plate and put them down on the table. I walked into my room to get dressed. i walked over to my closet and got out some a overall dress with a yellow shirt for under it and then i slipped some running shoes and i put my hair in pig tales. I walked over to my calender to see what day it was Sunday. I better go get food today. i grabbed my wallet and put in my pocket. I opened my door to see Soul eater the eggs i made for him, I smiled,

Soul: Where are you going?

Maka: We need food.

Soul: Im coming with you.

Maka: Okay i will wait till your done.

I walked over to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. i walked out and closed the door and i saw Soul standing at the door all dressed and ready to go. We walked out and went down the stairs.

Soul: so where are we going first?

Maka: Uhh let me check my list. I grabbed i piece of paper out of my wallet and looked at it.

Maka: All's Fish market.

Soul: but you hate fish?

Maka: But you dont.

He looked at me with a smile.

We kept walking down the road till we got to the fish market.

Maka: Hi i would like 2 fish please.

Sure thing little laddie.

he handed me the 2 fish wrapped in plastic i put it in my shopping bag and handed him 10$

Maka:Thanks You!

Soul: where next?

Maka:Hmmmm . I looked at my list. veggies.

We walked a little bit longer and got to the veggie market,

Maka: Hi i would like 2 carrots 4 apples 2 tomato's

Okay here you go.

She handed me the veggies in a bag.

Maka: Thanks you, And i handed her 12$

Soul: Here let me take the bags.

Maka: okay sure. I smiled at him and we keep walking alone the road. * This is the first time i felt so at peace and happy in a long time. But Soul Is never like this? Well Yeah his nice and helps me but his so quite...*

Soul: Maka?

Maka: Huh what? I turned my head and looked at him

Soul: you okay?

Maka: Oh yeah! haha!

Soul: Meats next right?

Maka: Yup! I chirped

Soul: Can i wait here?

Maka: Uh sure if ya want.

I walk to the counter and order 4 steaks and 2 sets of ribs 2 things of hamburg meat.

Maka; Thanks. I handed him 20$ and walked away with the meat. *Im tired i need to sit* i walked over to Soul who was sitting on a bench.

Maka: I need to sit for a sec okay?

Soul: Yeah sure okay. he said as he looked at me.

Soul: What do you wanna do at home?

Maka: Hmm i dont know but im going to call tsubaki and maybe set up a picnic for the whole gang! Wont that be fun?

Soul looked up at me. yeah it would be fun to get everything out of my mind.

I stood up. We should get going!

Soul: haha alright.

At Home

I was putting the food away as Soul was on the couch watching tv. *His acting so weird i wonder why?* i stood up and closed the door of the fridge. I better call Tsubaki. I walk over to the phone and picked it up and dialed her number.

Tsubaki: Hello?

Maka: Haii!

Tsubaki: Oh Hi Maka!

Maka: haha So what you doing?

Tsubaki oh nothing cleaning clothes and you?

Maka:Just came back from food shopping

Tsubaki: Ohh i need to do that later. haha!

Maka: Haha

Tsubaki: are you going to the dance on Wednesday?

Maka: Oh i almost forgot! Yeah for sure!

Tsubaki: Great! You know its Boys ask girls right wink wink. Haha

Maka: It is... Oh then i know im not going. Sigh

Tsubaki: why would you not? Soul and you are a thing right?

Maka: WHAT! NO WE NO WHAT HUH ! Falls over

Tsubaki: Oh im sorry Maka.

Maka: Its okay...haha...

Tsubaki: i have to go i will call you tomorrow okay!

Maka: yeah sure bye

Tsubaki: Bye!

Me and Soul a thing...No never were partners thats it...

I walked over to the living room and sat next to Soul.

Maka: hey you going to the dance on Wednesday?

Soul turned to me and said only if i find a date why?

Maka: just wondering.

Soul: okay.

Then he turned back to the tv.

Sigh.

(KNOCK KNOCK)

Maka: i will get it.

I stood up and walked over to the door. I opened it.

Maka: Oh Kid Hi?

Kid: hello maka is soul here.

Maka : yeah in the living room.

Kid : Thanks

Soul

Kid: Soul

Soul: Huh?

Kid; I need to talk to you.

Soul: okay shoot.

Kid: Can i take Maka to the dance?

Soul; HUH?

Kid: Well you dont like her or do you?

Soul: uh but the thing is see it uh hmm.

Kid: okay then ima go ask her

Soul: WAIT!

Kid: yes

Soul: i...was...going...ask..her

Kid: Really?

Soul: WHATS IT TO YOU!

Kid: nothing its just if you dont ask her soon i will.

Grabs kids shirt

Soul: Stay away from Maka!

Kid: why?

Soul: CUZ I SAID SO!

Kid: why do you like her?

At that moment i could feel my body full of anger.

Soul; WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Kid: SOUL YOUR EYES ARE BLACK WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!

Maka

*whats that noise?*

Kid: STOP SOUL! STOP!

*Huh?* I ran to the living room to see Soul beating up Kid.

Maka: SOUL!

kid Go Maka before he hurts you!

Maka: NEVER HIS MY PARTNER! * His eyes...There Black...*

I ran to soul and pushed him down on the floor.

maka: Kid here let me help you.

Soul; Your next girl!

Next thing i knew was that he picked me up.

Maka: SOUL LET ME GO!

Then he threw me through the window.

maka: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kid: maka!

Maka: mm.. Soul... i tried to get up my i could feel glass in my leg and it hurt when i tried to move it. I opened my eyes to see Soul by the window.

Soul: HAHAHHAAHAHA!

Maka: ...soul...

But then he started falling from the window.

Maka: SOUL!

Kid: SOUL!

maka: * he was falling i had to help him*

Maka: what do i do what do i do!

But then i was to late he had hit the ground.

Maka: SOUL NO!

I crawled to him * ow ow ow* I wanted to cry but im stronger then that

Maka: ..SOUL!..

He turned his head to me. * His eyes are normal again*

Soul:...im sorry...

Then his eyes closed

Maka: SOUL!

*No soul no* i grabbed onto his shirt and clutched it in my hand. i was crying *soul whats wrong with you..*

Kid: Maka Soul!

He came running to us. But i was still holding Soul's shirt crying what if there is something wrong with him that cant be fixed?

Kid came and sat across from me. He looked down at Soul.

Kid: He will be okay Maka.

Maka: No he wont. ..Not if he keeps going black eyes...

Maka: IM NOT GOING TO STOP TRYING TO HELP HIM! I clutched mt fist and held him in my arms.

*Soul why cant you go back to being normal?*

Kid: here Lets take him inside,

Maka: Okay

We picked Soul up and carried him up the stairs. I could feel the glass in my leg still but i tried to ignore it best i could. Soul comes first.

We laid him on his bed.

Kid:Here i will get the first aid kit

Maka: okay

* Oh soul please dont leave me*

Kid came back and gave me the first aid kit.

Kid: Im going to go seal the big hole in you wall with plastic .

i wiped the blood of Soul's face and put a band-aid on the cut. I cleaned his arm and wrapped it in band-aid.

Kid: Im dont Ma...OH MY GOD MAKA YOU BLEEDING ON YOUR LEG.

Maka: Huh? what? i looked down to see my leg bleeding.

Kid here let me help you.

Maka: Thanks Kid.

Kid: No problem

Maka: Do you think Soul will be okay?

Kid: Of course he always makes it there no way in a million year would he leave you now.

Maka: You think?

Kid: Yup. Do you happen to have strong feelings for soul?

I looked up at Kid who was wrapping badge on my cut

Maka: No dont be silly

Kid: well you were really crying out there

Maka: so..

Kid: just wondering. There your all done.

Maka: Thanks. I stood up

Kid: here lets get him in his Pj's

Maka: ...he sleeps in his boxers.

Kid: so? help me take his shirt off.

We pulled his shirt off.

Kid: i'll do his pants dont worry.

Kid gave me his pants and shirt

Maka: Im going to take this in the laundry room

I walked and went to the laundry room and put it in the basket of dirty clothes.

* i wonder if soul is okay?...*

I walked back to soul's room

Kid: i really must be going.

Maka: Alright Good Bye

Kid Bye I will call tmr to make sure everything is alright.

Then he was gone. *huh i pulled Soul's blanket over him. i stopped and stared at him. * why do i feel this way?* i placed my hand over my heart and walked away. i went to my room and changed in to a blue tank top and green short shorts.

I climbed into bed and went under the covers and closed my eyes.

Soul

Soul sleep talking: HUH NO MAKA! NOO! COME BACK I DINT MEAN IT IM SORRY MAKA!

I opened my eyes quickly and sat up.

Soul:it was a dream. but wait what happened last night?

Looks all over body.

Soul: whats this on my arm? What happened?

I swung my legs over my bed and walked over to my dresser and put a blue long sleeved shirt on and black jeans. Then i walked out of my room to see Maka walking out of hers.

She stood there smiling at me.

Soul: Maka?

Then she came running and hugged me. And i hugged her back

Maka: Im so glad your alright.

Soul: What do you mean?

She stepped back with a puzzled look.

Maka: You dont remember?

Soul: No? I looked down at the floor and looked up maka too see her with bandage.

Maka:oh about that. Sitting down and i will tell you.

* This is not going to be good..*

Maka: see last night Kid came over an..

Soul: and he was talking to me about the dance,

Maka: oh he was...

Soul: And...then i got really mad thats all i can remember

Maka: well i came in and i saw you beating Kid up. I started screaming at you to put him down and then i punched you and you dropped him and you picked me up and...

Soul: And what?

Maka: you threw me out the window...

My eyes widen and i clutched my hand trying not to get mad

Maka: and then you came over the edge and fell off it and thats all...

Soul: Im sorry Maka...

Maka: Its okay! Im fine and that what matters right?

Soul i guess.

Maka Let Go to school okay?

Soul: alright

*How can i be her partner if i keep getting her hurt. How can she hide the pain? I cant much more not if this mean i will maybe even...even...kill her...


	3. What If I Hurt You Again?

**Maka**

**Maka:Come on Soul!**

**Soul; alright im coming**

**Maka: If your late im going to kill you!**

**Soul: haha Sure you are see you in class!**

**Maka: OKAY! BYE!**

***his mad about what happened last night... Im hoping he will forget about it"**

**Tsubaki: HEY MAKA WAIT UP!**

**Maka: Hey Tsubaki! **

**Tsubaki: may i walk with you? **

**Maka: Sure! Let me guess Soul And BlackStar are together?**

**Tsubaki: Yup.**

**We walked into the class room and sat down at our seats.**

**Kid: Well Hello Maka. Is everything good today with Soul?**

**Maka: Oh yeah but i think his mad about it i told him this morning and he was upset at what he did to me and you.**

**Kid: well maybe by the dance he will be in a better mood.**

**Liz; Will you guys tell me what going on?**

**Patty: Yeah why was kid ho,e so late? Were you too kissy kissy! **

**Tsubaki: Uhh yeah what did happen Maka?**

**Maka: Guys as much as i like to tell you can we talk about this latter? AND ME AND KID DID NO KSSY KISSY! **

**Stain: Alright class settle down.**

**Maka whispers to Tsubaki: Where is Soul And BlackStar?**

**Tsubaki whispers to Maka: I dont know.**

***Oh Boy***

**After School.**

**Maka: Bye everyone! See you tomorrow! **

***I guess i should start walking home. But where is Soul?***

**Soul: MAKA!**

**Maka: Huh? Turns around. SOUL!**

**Soul: heyyyy im sorry i was not there today.**

**Maka: Where were you then?**

**Soul: Cant talk about that right know okay... Just trust me..**

**Maka: Okay i trust you.**

**At Home**

**Maka: what do you want for dinner?**

**Soul: im not hungry...**

**Maka: Hmmm? Why?**

**Soul I dont know...**

**I walked over to the living room to see Soul sitting there with a sad face on. I sat next to him.**

**Maka: Soul?...are you okay?**

**he looked up at me with pain in his eyes.**

**Soul: Im sorry Maka. I wish i could stop hurting you...**

**Maka: Soul its not your Fault! **

**Soul: YES IT IS ! IF IT WAS NOT THEN IT WOULD NOT BE ME HURTING YOU WOULD IT? **

**He stood up angry. then i stood up**

**Maka: ITS NOT IT WHEN YOUR EYES GOES BLACK THAT YOU HURT PEOPLE ITS NOT YOU IT SMOTHING IN YOU!**

**Soul just stood there looking at me.**

**Soul: Im sorry Maka**

**Maka: Its okay just sit please.**

**Soul: Alright**

**we both just sat there for a few minutes in silence**

**Soul: hey do you wanna go with me to the stupid dance? But not as a date as friends.**

**Maka: haha sure why not! **

**The next day**

**RING RING RING! **

**i moved my hand from under my pillow and hit my alarm. i sat up and got up. i walked over to my closet and got out my red skirt, a white blouse. Yellow sweater vest and my black long coat. i got dress put my hair in pigtails. rubbed my eyes a few times and opened my door. **

**Soul: Maka You coming?**

**Maka: huh? oh yeah lets go!**

**We ran to school**

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**Tsubaki: hey Maka wanna go shopping for dresses for the dance tomorrow**

**Maka: Sure!**

**Tsubaki: lets go then!**

**We walked down the side walk.**

**Tsubaki: hey lets go in here **

**She grabbed my hand and pulled me in**

**Maka: oh this one looks nice**

**Tsubaki: Oh yeah it is try it on!**

**Maka: i dont know if it my style**

**Tsubaki: Please for me?**

**Maka: fine**

**I walked over to the change room and put it on. It was tight intill it got to the hips it was a bit puffy there it was light light blue. i walked put **

**Tsubaki: OHH IT LOOKS SO NICE!**

**Maka: you think so? * for once in my life i felt like a girl like a girly girl***

**Tsubaki: Buy it!**

**Maka: Okay i will i like it a lot.**

**I went back in and changed back. The we went to buy our dresses.**

**Then we made our way back home.**

**AT HOME**

**Maka: soul im home!**

**Soul: heyy im in the living room.**

**Maka: Alright then what do ya want for dinner?**

**Soul came over to the kitchen**

**Soul: Im not sure what do you want?**

**Maka: Hmmmmm... i dont know.**

**Soul: wanna order out?**

**Maka: sure! What do you wanna order?**

**Soul: whatever you want..**

**Then he went back to living room.**

**I went over to the phone and ordered Pizza**

**i went over to the living room and sat with Soul and watched TV. **

**Soul: Hey where is Blair?**

**maka: I dont maybe she left or found herself a boyfriend.**

**Soul: Maybe.. Im going to sure miss her..**

**maka: WHAT WHY?**

**Soul: Haha! Im joking!**

**maka: haha very funny.**

**i turned my face away from him cuz i just knew i was going to blush.**

**SOUL**

**Soul:when is the pizza gonna be her im hungry.**

**maka: Im not sure should be here soon.**

**we sat there for a few minutes in silence. I turned my head to Maka. And looked at her...I never notice how cute she was..what im i saying? whatever...**

**5minutes later**

**Soul: Maka would you ever leave me?**

**Maka: Huh? What do ya mean?**

**SOul: as my partner.. would you leave me?...**

**Maka:No never were partners**

**Soul:Even if i ...hurt ..you..?**

**Maka: Like i said Partners forever no matter what happens**

**She just sat there smiling at me**

***She different then...Nikki...no she better then her...Wait what im i saying..* i shook my head back and forth.**

**KNCOK KNOCK**

**Maka: I will get it! **

**Soul: okay**

**I could hear Maka talking to the man.*what im i feeling... Maka's my partner nothing more...or is she to me?...she is the only other person i have trusted with my secrets, my life, my story's...but not everything***

**Maka: SOUL COME GET IT!**

**Soul Huh.. oh right coming!**

**i got up and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a plate and got a slice of pizza and went to my room. i was not in the mood to talk to anyone. i sat there in my room and walked over to my desk and sat down in my chair and started eating my pizza. I could hear Maka's music in her room. Its weird cuz she always listens to that song..i wonder why? I dont really know what it says but i know something weird like "cuz you know id walk a thousand miles if i could just see you tonight or something like that anyways i know its one of her favorite songs..Im more into rock of rap that stuff...**

**i finished eating my last piece and i got up and went to put my plate away in the sink.**

**maka came out of her room to put her plate away with a book in her hand so like her. **

**Soul: Hey Maka do you wanna watch a movie?**

**she turned to look at me**

**Maka: sure why not**

**she put her book down and walked over to the living room and i followed her. we sat next to each other on the couch.**

**Soul: what do you wanna watch ? i will let you pick tongiht since i did last time.**

**maka: YES! WERE WATCHING TWILIGHT!**

**Soul: shit**

**Maka: come one just watch it with me please**

**Soul: fine but if they start kissing or making out i leaving **

**Maka: Fair enough but you have to come back after okay?**

**Soul:...fine..i wont like it but fine...**

**She smiled at me as she put the movie in**

**She went to her room and grabbed a blanket and came back and sat down as the movie began**

*** This is gonna be boring but at least she's happy..***

**HOUR LATER**

*** hmm oh i must have fallen asleep. the movie is still going. whats Maka doing?* i looked down to see her asleep on my shoulder. * she's a sleep...* i grabbed the remote and turned the TV off and went back to sleep**


	4. Mistakes?

**MAKA**

**i opened my eyes to see that i was in the living room and it was morning. * wait what im i lying on?* i sat up and looked to my side**

**Maka: SOUL! i fell off the couch**

**Soul: huh? Maka you alright?**

**Maka: yeah im fine haha. i turned away blushing.**

**Soul:OH SHIT WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL?**

**Maka; we dont have school today it the day there setting up for dance tonight silly then school is finished summer vacation.**

**Soul: oh right**

**maka:Im going to get dressed. okay**

**Soul: yeah sure whatever**

**I walked into my room and took a little purple summer dress to wear today. i fixed my ponytails and walked to my mirror. i took my band aid of my face. *Yes it healed!*I walked out of my room and saw soul brushing his teeth. Maka: You hungry?**

**Soul: nahhh lets go were going somewhere.**

**Maka: where?**

**Soul: you will see**

**Soul grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door**

**Soul: look i got my bike back!**

**Maka: Thats great!**

**Soul: we dont need to if you dont wanna go**

**maka: no its okay i trust you enough to save me like last time.**

**He smiled at me and got on his bike. i sat on it and held him tight**

**Maka: so where we going?**

**Soul: to that picnic you wanted**

**Maka: you set it up for me?**

**Soul: yup**

**we drove to the big field where i saw Kid Tsubaki Liz Patty and Black star all running around laughing and sitting on this big blanket with tons of food on it. Soul stopped and got off.**

**Soul: You coming?**

**Maka: THANKS SO MUCH SOUL! and i jumped into his arms giving him a hug**

**Soul: uhh you welcome.**

**Maka: come one! I grabbed his hand and pulled him to where everyone else was.**

**Maka: Haii!**

**Soul: Hey**

**Everyone: Hey Soul And Maka**

**AFTER BACK AT HOME 2 HOURS BEFORE THE DANCE**

**We got in the door. **

**Maka: Im going to shower!**

**Soul alright im going to change**

**I walked in the bathroom undressed and stepped in the shower. Put shampoo in my hair and washed it and then rinsed i stepped out and put a towel on. * Oh no i forgot clothes to change in...Maybe if i go fast he wont see me... i opened the door and ran to my room. And closed my door and laid against it *made it* i walked over to my dresser put a strapless bra on and skin colored under wear walked over to my closet and put my dress on. i stepped to my mirror and looked at myself. For once i felt beautiful. i went to get a silver ribbon to put around my waist and tied it. i slipped silver flats on and walked to my jewelry box put on silver demimonde earrings. put my hair down and curled it. i walked to my mirror again to look at myself. I smiled on how pretty i thought i looked for once i always never cared but i was happy on how i looked. i walked out of my room to see soul trying to tie his tie**

**Maka: Giggles Do you need help?**

**Soul looked up at me and his eyes widen**

**Soul: ...maka...**

**Maka: You okay Soul?**

**Soul: Im just fine but you look...look**

**Maka: I look like what Soul?**

**Soul: ...a...a...amazing...**

**I blushed**

**Maka: thanks...so do you need help?**

**Soul: oh uh yeah i do**

**i walked over to him and tied his tie for him. then i looked up at him and we stared at each other for a few minutes *he looks so cute * he has a black suite with a white dress shirt under it with a blue tie that match's my dress. i got it for him so he could match me.**

**Soul:uhh we should get going**

**Maka: oh yeah we should I said as i blushed**

**we walked down the stairs and we went on the bike and were off. What can i say we have our own style.**

**We walked into the school and saw lights going every where and music food a dance floor tables a stage. It was amazing!**

**Tsubaki: Hey Maka Soul over here**

**Soul handed his hand to me.**

**Soul: well if your here with me im going to show you what a real man I am.**

**I smiled and took his hand as we led me to the rest of the gang**

**Maka: Haii everyone!**

**Soul: hey**

**Liz: hey guys Maka you look great**

**Kid: yeah Lix is right you look wonderful**

**BlackStar: yeah but i know someone who looks better**

**Tsubaki: you look amazing in that dress**

**Maka: Thank you everyone.**

**Patty: Are you and soul together? Are you going to kissy kissy! Hahaha!**

**Soul: uhhhhh no were just friends partners**

**Maka: yeah Soul is right. I looked at my feet**

**Soul: hey Maka do you wanna dance?**

**I looked up at Soul**

**Maka: okay**

**He held out his hand to me again and i took it as he led me to the dance floor. A slow song came on, he put his hand on my waist and i put mine around his neck. We slowly moved across the dance floor looking in each others eyes. His glare in my eyes i could feel my insides tightening up. I was nervous yes but also felt so safe in his arms. As we danced we got closer and closer out feet moving across the dance floor looking at each other with a glaring look of being lost of each others eyes. We got so close i just wanted i wanted...to...kiss him. His lips just sitting there waiting for something to happen and i wanted to make something happen. But wait i dont like soul? Or do i? No thats not possible his my best friend and not to forget my weapon.**

**Soul:Maka**

**i looked up at his eyes**

**Maka: yes Soul?**

**Soul: Im really happy i came with you.**

**Maka: (Smiles) im happy i came with you too**

**He looked at me with those red red eyes. i just wanted to touch his face.**

**Soul: ...Maka**

**Maka: huh yes soul?**

**Soul: i got you something**

**Maka: you did?**

**He pulled out a blue silk box and oped it in front of me to see a necklace.**

**Maka: Oh soul it lovely but why did you get me this?**

**Soul: Well i wanted to show you how i really a p that your always there for me and even when i hurt you. you were by my side.**

**He placed it around my neck. It had a little demimondes in a M that was silver.**

**Maka: Thank you so much**

**Soul: (smiles) Its no problem**

**I placed my hand on his cheek and he looked at me like what are you doing look on his face. **

**Soul: Ma...**

**Then i put my arms on his neck and i kissed him. And then he put his arms around my waist and kissed me back we stood there in the middle of the dance floor kissing. After 3 minutes of kissing him i pulled myself away from his and looked at him in his eyes.**

**Soul: ...Maka...**

**Maka: ...Soul im sorry i dint**

**Soul: Its okay we all have accidents**

**we both made our way back to the table.**

**Tsubaki: are you guys okay?**

**Maka: Uh yeah everything is all good ( i looked away to the side looking at a wall)**

**Liz: You sure?**

**Soul: yes were sure. Uh hey Maka can i talk to you over there?**

**Maka: (i turned to me) Uh okay**

**we both walked over to the terrise under the stars and the moon**

**Maka: Uh what did you need to talk to me about?**

**Soul: why did you kiss me?**

**Maka: ( blushed) Uh im not sure 9i looked away)**

**Soul: ohh okay**

**We stood there looking in different directions in silence.**

**Maka: so Soul.. ( i looked at him)**

**Soul: Maka**

**Maka: uh yes?**

**Soul: i need to try something.**

**Maka: uh okay**

**He grabbed my waist and kissed me! But why did he kiss me? But i could not help but kiss him back. He walked back words away from me.**

**Soul: I um i just..**

**maka: its okay we all make mistakes**

**By the time we walked back inside the dance was over. I had spent it kissing Soul and dancing with him...Not a bad dance after all..**

**Soul: you coming Maka?**

**Maka: ( i looked up) uh yeah lets get moving.**

**We hoped on Soul's bike and went home.**


	5. Fighting What Hurts The Most

**AT HOME**

**We walked through the door and plonked ourselves on the couch. **

**Soul: im never going to another dance ( and he turned to his side)**

**Maka: why did you have a bad time?**

**Soul: no it just im tired**

**Maka: ( i raised a eyebrow) **

**Maka: so what did happen at the dance?**

**Soul: well we danced and talked and...**

**Maka: ...kissed..**

**We sat there**

**Soul: but why did you kiss me?**

**Maka: uh i just...kinda...wanted to.. ( i turned to my side blushing)**

**Soul: but what if...i want to... kiss you now?**

**Maka: ( i looked at him surprised) **

**He pulled me onto him and started kissing. his hands moving up my back. i was holding his neck.. It was so strange in my mind. i**** was thinking about maybe**** pull****ing myself**** away from him. But we just kept kissing each other not knowing what we were doing. Then I pulled away from him.**

**Maka: ow Soul you teeth our hurting me**

**He looked at me.**

**Maka: * His eyes are ...black... How long have they been black? ***

**Soul: I dont care now open up!**

**Maka: NO! GET OFF ME!**

**I got off him and went to the kitchen. * what do i do what do i do?* I turned to the wall trying to think of something to help me get him back to normal.**

**Maka: Ahh! Soul let go!**

**He grabbed my arms and put me to the wall.**

**I looked at his aw full black eyes.**

**Maka: YOUR NOT THE REAL SOUL! GET AWAY FROM ME!**

**Soul: Hahahahaha! OF course im Soul moron. Im just the evil and violent part of him. That part of him that wants to kill everyone...even the one's i love and care about... ( He smiled at me with a evil look in his eyes)**

**Maka: get off me!**

**He picked me up and carried me to his room and threw me on his bed. I was scared. tears started rolling up in my eyes.**

**Maka: SOUL I KNOW YOUR IN THERE FIGHT IT FIGHT IT SOUL PLEASE!**

**Soul: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! ( Then he fell on the floor shaking violently)**

**Maka: SOUL FIGHT IT SOUL FIGHT IT FOR ME! FOR US!**

**He was moving and shaking on his back.**

**Soul: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHUT UP! BASTERED GIVE ME BACK MY BODY! NEVER YOUR MINE SOUL!**

**Maka: Whats happening? SOUL CAN YOU HEAR ME FIGHT IT SOUL! **

**He just stayed there on the floor shaking.**

**Soul: SHUT UP YOU NO GOOD GIRL! CANT YOU SEE I WANT YOU DEAD?**

**Maka: I KNOW YOUR NOT SOUL!**

**Soul: BASTERED! DONT EVER SAY THAT ABOUT MAKA!**

**Maka: SOUL IS THAT YOU?**

**Soul: MAKA HELP ME! I NEED YOU TO HELP ME GET CONROL! SHUT UP YOU FOOL!**

**Maka: SOUL! *what do i do what do i do!***

**I got down on the floor and put his head on my lap.**

**Maka: SOUL! YOU CAN FIGHT IT SOUL FIGHT IT!**

**Soul: YOU STUPID GIRL WHAT DID I TELL YOU!**

**Soul got up slowly and turned to me. i crawled backwards. His eyes so black it was scary.**

**Maka: What are you doing?**

**Soul: TEACHING YOU A LESSON!**

**He grabbed my leg and threw me against the wall. i slid down it. i had a pounding in my head.**

**Maka: SOUL! HELP ME!**

**Soul: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BASTERED YOU! SHUT UP! **

**He picked me up by my arm and threw me threw the door. i laid there. It hurt to move. i turned my head to my side and opened my eyes to see him standing there above me.**

**Soul: IM GETTING RID OF YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL! STAY AWAY FROM HER!**

**I got on my knee's and tried to crawl to the phone for help. But then i felt someone grab my leg.**

**Maka: AHH! SOUL!**

**Soul: DONT WORRY MAKA I WILL SAVE YOU! NO YOU WONT YOUR MINE!**

**He let go of me and was holding his head.**

**Maka:..Soul?..**

**At the moment he fell over and dint move.**

***What do i do?* I walked over to him and fell to my knee's. I took his hand and put it to my heart. * Please be okay.* I got up and walked to my room and put some Pj's on. I went back to the kitchen and saw that Soul had not moved yet. * i better call Kid* I walked to the phone and dialed his number.**

**Kid: Hello?**

**Maka: Hai Kid**

**Kid:Maka is everything alright?**

**Maka: No Soul spazed out again**

**Kid: OH NO! I will be right over!**

**Maka: wait Kid.**

**Kid: Huh? what is it Maka?**

**Maka: Can you stay the night to make sure Soul is okay?**

**Kid: uh okay you sure?**

**Maka: yeah im sure you dont mind if you sleep on the couch right?**

**Kid: yeah im alright with it i will be right over. Bye**

**Maka: bye.**

**I hung up the phone. i feel..feel..dizzy...But why? i put my hand on my arm and looked at my hand. *oh no* it was full of blood. *how did i not notice!*i went to the sink and washed it off and wrapped in band-aid. i looked all over my body for more cuts. *oh there's one on my leg* i cleaned it and put some band-aid on it.**

**KNOCK KNOCK**

**i walked over to the door and opened it see Kid in his pj's and had a sleeping bag in one hand and a first aid kit in the other with a backpack on his back.**

**Kid: hi Maka**

**Maka: haii kid come in.**

**kid:will do**

**he walked to the living room and put his stuff down. he walked back to the kitchen and walked over to Soul.**

**kid:hmmm his okay but his heart rate is going really fast.**

**Maka:will he be okay?**

**Kid: he should be. Why dont you go to bed its late.**

**Maka: you sure?**

**Kid: im sure**

**i walked to my room and closed the door. i looked down at my feet *sigh i hope Soul's okay..* i walked to bed and sat on it.i pulled my legs to my chest and held them. i turned my head and looked out my window. * soul...i...i...im sorry i cant help...**


End file.
